Tempos da escola
by IsTikal
Summary: está turma está se preparando para os dia de uma escola normalmente "normal" -Tosse- Só que não -Tosse- como quais quer alunos vão ter varias aventuras durante seus dia a dia escolares vamos ver no que vai dar


_Em uma casa em uma cidade amigável e deslumbrante, vive um ouriço chamado Sonic._

Sonic: calma aí! Narrador deixa que eu assumo daqui ok?

_Claro, sem problemas_

Sonic: essa fala é minha! Bem, quando eu moro em uma casa estilo "Tudor", não conhece esse tipo de casa na Internet, ela é muito grande a correr muito pelos corredores. Eu tenho uma novidade para vocês, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, não sei pq raios a Sonia e o Manic me matricularam em uma escola, além de já terem me matriculado, fizeram o mesmo com Silver e Shadow, para quem não sabe Sonia e Manic São meus irmãos de sangue, enquanto Prata e Sombra são irmãos adotados, ou melhor "consideração" (minha mãe Rainha Aleena, achou muito parecido comigo e achou muito bondoso, como resolver adota-los; Shadow bondoso? Á ONDE ELE É BONDOSO?), Sonia e Manic moram no castelo da minha mãe, enquanto Silver e Shadow moram comigo e com Tails. E o Silver está em um século no banheiro * Sem porta * SAI LOGO DAÍ PRATA, SE NÃO VAMOS NOS ATRASAR! * Bate na porta de novo, então com mais força *

Silver: * Gritando dentro do banheiro * Já vai Sonic, eu estou só penteando os meus espinhos e escovando os dentes, já vou sair.

Sonic: então vai logo que eu ainda tenho que tomar banho * recuperar impaciente *

Silver: ok, já estou saindo * A porta do banheiro abre * Pronto, pq tanta pressão?

Sonic: irmão, sério? Eu sou o Sonic, não sou de esperar ... E Silver vc pode cuidar disso para mim? * aponta para os leitores *

Silver: Opa! Sem problemas * fala positivamente *

Sonic: está falando é minha ... * fala de forma carrancuda e entra no banheiro *

Silver: Pronto, agora que eu estou limpo, estou pronto para ir ao quarto que eu divido com Sonic, Shadow e Tails que fica no fim deste corredor e ... * explica enquanto vai andar pela casa *

Sonic: * Grita do banheiro * PRATA, ISSO NÃO É DALY VLOG! * alerta o irmão *

Silver: * Grita de volta * AH! FOI MAL, eu preciso ir logo ou não vai dar tempo andando pela escola * Silver caminha rapidamente *

Nenhum corredor por onde aparente é grande e largo que dá para passar 3 pessoas ao mesmo tempo, nenhum corredor tem uma escada feita de madeira estruturada, com acabamento retrô que leva para o terceiro e primeiro andar. Prata anda até uma porta e abre, mostrando um quarto de espaço padrão com duas beliches e uma cama de solteiro, um beliche do lado esquerdo tem uma cama de baixo mostrando que ela pertence ao Shadow, com lençóis em vermelho e preto, um cima pertence ao Tails, com lençóis em amarelo e amarelo claro, à direita pertence a ninguém por isso tem apenas lenços brancos e o lençol de cima fica em prata, com seus lençóis em cinza e prata. Tem uma cama de solteiro entre dois beliches, encostado na parede lateral, abaixo de uma grande janela**(o pessoal aqui é autora, e eu vou deixar vcs pensar no resto do quarto, pq ninguém é obrigado a imaginar um quarto que nunca foi visto, e pq eu estou sem criatividade para um quarto masculino)** Sombra estava terminando de ser arrumar na frente de um espelho no quarto, usando o uniforme da escola, Silver se aproxima e diz.

Silver: nossa irmão! Vc ficou ótimo com este uniforme * demonstra surpresa ao irmão usando aquelas roupas *

Shadow: * Sombra se vira para encarar seu irmão * e vc ainda não se arrumou? * pergunta de forma fria *

Silver: Ah sim, pois é né? * esfregue sua nuca meio envergonhada * Hey Shadow, onde está o Tails?

Shadow: foi arrumar, e você deve fazer o mesmo * vai em direção a uma cômoda *

Silver: Ok, Sombra! Vc pode continuar aqui para mim? * pergunta mostrando o que estava fazendo antes de chegar ao quarto *

Shadow: ... * demonstra não gostar da ideia *

Silver: Obrigado irmão, aqui vc continua, ok? Tchau * sai *

Shadow:… * olha para onde ou acostumado a ser mortal, e em seguida olha para os leitores e para o narrador * como os vcs podem ver, estamos em um dia normal, agora vamos embora antes de perder minha paciência. * fecha a porta do quarto com humor ruim *

_Bom ... É melhor irmos, eu não quero ver o Shadow irritado * saindo da casa em forma de zoom * bem, já que a expedição pela casa do Sonic e os meninos acabaram, então vamos procurar a casa dos mais personagens que vão fazer parte da história. * procurando *_

Continua...


End file.
